persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph I
Description Joseph is a 6 foot tall man with short deep brown hair, he has hazel eyes that pierce even the hardest of faces, He is around 140lbs. At this time (1804) Joseph is 40 years of age. History Born September 9th, 1764, Joseph was the first of four children (2 sons, 2 daughters) to King John V of Portugal. Joseph lived a splendid life at first until in 1768, a revolt uprooted King John who was killed attempting to break the revolt. Before he died, the order was given to hide his heirs so that they may survive. The four children were searched for but were well hidden. Joseph and his little brother (2 years younger) were hidden in a Protestant church outside Porto where he was cared for by the Preacher. His sisters were hidden in a Catholic Monastery north of Lisbon where they were found and killed by the new regime in 1773 (one was 8 1765 the other was 6 1767). Upon his thirteenth birthday Joseph was sent to Porto to join the navy and learn military etiquette. He served upon the Portuguese cruiser 'Hollow' for six years and became a captain of his own vessel in 1783 where he commanded the frigate the 'Pearl' until its destruction in 1785 where he was lost at sea. His commission while he was lost was terminated by the Dictator and the 'Pearl' was never rebuilt. nearly four weeks after being lost at sea, Joseph was found and returned to Portugal by a Portuguese fishing ship. There he learned that his position was terminated by command of the Admiralty. Joseph returned to Porto where word of his return had already been received. Upon entering the fair sized city, he was greeted by a celebration which was put down by Portuguese soldiers resulting in the death of the preacher that had raised him and his little brother, John VI. Joseph after this act of treason by the Portuguese government resented them and set out to reclaim the throne, forming his band of followers they grew their ranks until 1788, where he claimed the throne of Portugal and grasped control of Porto. Afterwards a series of battles let the rebels under Joseph slowly push the regime north towards Lisbon which by October of 1789 had fallen to him. the government of the regime moved north until it's eradication in late November 1789. Under Joseph, Portugal began to reform itself allowing the people freedom of Speech and religious tolerance. The once outdated Navy began to modernize as the new king began to fund it once more. Exploration of new territories began and the eventual purchase of the Canary Islands from Morocco to form one of the largest ports in the world. In 1805 King Joseph was shot in an accident while hunting, he died surrounded by his friends and was pronounced dead after a short series of final wishes asked. Personality Joseph I has a very large reputation for telling it how it is, this no beating around the bush attitude has gained him many a friend and many a foe. The King is known to stay quiet unless he disagrees with what has been said upon wish he voices his opinion. He is a hard worker and is quite frequently found talking or working beside the commoners about how he improve in the nation. He is a kind but not a weak ruler, a few of his favorite pastimes are hunting, conversing with the people who reside in his nation, and a good game of chess. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Leaders Category:Portugal